


Motherhood

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Illustrated, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosemary with a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistCover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistCover/gifts).



> I know this makes no sense, scientifically. Please just ignore that and enjoy the cute.


End file.
